<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity by Marluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300719">Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna'>Marluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutual Pining, and weird, the ending is a little rushed, the whole fic is rushed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae and Wonpil definitely don't like each other. They're just pulled together by some weird gravitational force that forces them to naturally be pulled towards each other.</p>
<p>And... well, maybe feelings play a tiny part. Or a huge part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Looking for someone?" Younghyun asks with a raised eyebrow. He sets his tray down on the table across from Wonpil, who jumps at the sound. Younghyun laughs at him and Wonpil pouts.</p>
<p>"If you must know, I am not looking for anyone," Wonpil denies, although he was clearly just looking around the cafeteria expectantly. He takes a bite of his less than decent but still edible sandwich. He glances around one more time and it takes all Younghyun has in him not to laugh. He's so obvious.</p>
<p>Even more so when a blond haired boy walks into the large and room, a black haired boy with him. Wonpil immediately looks down at his food when he spots them. Younghyun has to try really hard not to laugh. Wonpil levels what Younghyun thinks is supposed to be a glare on the older, and Younghyun laughs out loud. "I'm sorry," Younghyun apologizes half heartedly between laughs. "But you're so obvious!"</p>
<p>"About what?" Wonpil demands, sounding and looking a lot less menacing than he likes to think he looks. Younghyun would answer, but instead it plops down next to them.</p>
<p>Park Jaehyung in all his glory, tall and blond and beautiful. Sungjin follows after, already shooting Wonpil and Younghyun apologetic looks. "Yeah, about what?" Jae asks, fixing his utensils.</p>
<p>"About you!" Younghyun replies.</p>
<p>"What!?"</p>
<p>"What!?"</p>
<p>Younghyun laughs even harder at them now. Jae and Wonpil had shouted in sync, their mouths agape in shock. Sungjin smiles a little too, trying not to laugh with the fox eyed boy. Younghyun continues on teasing them. "Just admit it already, you two like each other," Younghyun tells them.</p>
<p>"No! Never!"</p>
<p>"Gross, not him."</p>
<p>"Shut up, hyung, you would be lucky to date me!"</p>
<p>"Pft, as if. You're clingy and loud and whiny and needy and- Ow!" Jae is cut off by Wonpil slapping his shoulder in retaliation to the insults. "And violent!" Jae tacks on, rubbing his shoulder. Younghyun and Sungjin know it couldn't have hurt that badly. Jae is being dramatic to emphasize his point.</p>
<p>"Jae hyung and Sungjin hyung?" a deep voice asks from near the quartet. They all recognize it as Dowoon's. He takes a seat next to Wonpil, unsurprisingly.</p>
<p>"Are you surprised that they're joining us today?" Younghyun asks. At this point it had become routine. Jae and Sungjin were not necessarily close enough to be friends with the trio but were also not necessarily mere acquaintances. They were in this odd area in between. None of them knew Jae or Sungjin's phone number (with the exception of Younghyun having Sungjin's, but only for school purposes) or birthdays or anything like that. But the five seemed to come together a lot, particularly after Wonpil and Jaehyung (who both claimed the other his 'rival' playfully) had gotten lost together during a class trip to the aquarium.</p>
<p>"Dowoonie!" Wonpil whines as soon as Dowoon comes into the picture. He's quick to latch onto the younger. "Jae hyung is being mean!" Wonpil complains. Dowoon rubs his back soothingly.</p>
<p>"Ah, that hyung," Dowoon says in mock disappointment. Nevertheless it makes Wonpil giggle.</p>
<p>Jae visibly tenses up at the closeness the two youngest are showing. Younghyun and Sungjin notice, but opt not to say anything. Jae was uncharacteristically quiet the rest of lunch. If anyone noticed, they didn't comment.<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>"He's probably not coming in today, you know," Sungjin says tapping his pencil on his desk. Jae's gaze moves to the empty desk on the other side of the room to his best friend. "He's always early because he doesn't want to be late. If he's not here by now, then he's not coming, most likely."</p>
<p>"Since when do you know so much about Wonpil?" Jae asks.</p>
<p>"So you <em>are</em> thinking about Wonpil."</p>
<p>"I- No!"</p>
<p>"It's okay if you are. But you know, if you don't hurry up and tell him you like him, someone may just get to him before you do," Sungjin tells the blond. He unknowingly triggers memories of three days ago, and Jae tenses again. He tries not to think about Dowoon and Wonpil.</p>
<p>"I don't like him."</p>
<p>"Not even as a friend?"</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>Jae never finishes, as soon the classroom door opens. Wonpil rushes in, looking sleepy still. Jae doesn't realize the goofy smile that appears on his face. "You're late Wonpil!" he calls out. Wonpil stops in his tracks to stick his tongue out at Jae mockingly. Jae just giggles.</p>
<p>When Jae starts to laugh, Wonpil starts to smile wide. He looks a little more awake, but his hair is still mussed and his clothes did not look as neat as usual. Jae is pretty sure his socks are mismatching too, but he doesn't get to double check when Wonpil sits down in his assigned seat.</p>
<p>"You're staring," Sungjin points out, and Jae quickly looks away. His grin falls a little bit as he scoffs.</p>
<p>"Was not."</p>
<p>"You were."</p>
<p>"I- He just looks funny like that, okay!"</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Jae."<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>Wonpil sits a chair at the side of the gym. The music is too loud, it's hurting his head. The fruit punch tastes like poorly flavored water, and he can barely hear Dowoon next to him talking about... God he doesn't even know what. He's trying to listen, really he is. But he can't hear. It's probably partially because his attention is on a boy in the middle of the room. And the girl in the pretty white dress next to him.</p>
<p>He pulls off an admittedly weird dance move and for a moment Wonpil wants to laugh (though he can't judge Jae too hard). But then the girl starts laughing too. She throws her head back and places a hand on his shoulder, a hand covering her mouth but Wonpil can still tell she's laughing by the shake of her shoulders. Jae laughs too, and he smiles at her looking quite proud of herself. She says something to him, leaning close so she can whisper in his ear. Jae starts to laugh again when she pulls away, and he looks like he's having a lot of fun.</p>
<p>Wonpil feels a little gross at the weird small voice in his head telling him he wishes Jae <em>wasn't</em> having fun.</p>
<p>He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Confused, he pulls it out. It's a text from Dowoon. </p>
<p>
  <em>are you watching jae hyung?</em>
</p>
<p>Wonpil turns to the younger boy, who is watching Wonpil curiously.</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>you should tell him that you like him</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>why not?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I don't like him like that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>hmm<br/>if you say so</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the way Woonie do you recognize that girl?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>yea, she's sungjin's cousin, jimin i think is her name. i don't rlly talk to her, she's an underclassman so we don't have classes w her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you think she's Jae's date?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>omg why do you ask 👀👀</em>
</p>
<p>Wonpil turns to try and yell at Dowoon from over the speaker. But Dowoon is looking up at someone in front of Wonpil. So Wonpil looks up too and he meets the one and only Jae. </p>
<p>Jae bends down close to Wonpil. Wonpil feels his face heating up, but if you were to ask him about it he would definitely deny it. He doesn't know what he's expecting. But it's not an offer to dance.</p>
<p>"What about that girl?" Wonpil does his best to ask over the music. Jae furrows his eyebrows. "Uh... Jimin?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Jae laughs. "She wasn't with me. Sungjin's parents made him drive her, and they just went home."</p>
<p>"Am I a rebound?"</p>
<p>Jae blushes now. "What do you mean? I only came here because I knew you were going to be here."</p>
<p>It takes everything in Wonpil to not hop into Jae's arms right away. But he manages. Instead Wonpil looks over at Dowoon, who shoots him a thumbs up. With his friend's approval (he didn't want to ditch Dowoon if the younger didn't want to be alone, after all. Even if Younghyun was probably still lurking around somewhere), Wonpil leaves with Jae.<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>"Do you do this with all your rivals?" Wonpil asks cheekily. They're standing outside Wonpil's front door. At some point the night had to come to a close, and Jae and Wonpil had decided that they had had enough bad dancing for one day.</p>
<p>"Only the cute ones."</p>
<p>"Ah, so only me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, only you," Jae replies with a laugh.</p>
<p>Wonpil grins and leans forward to peck his lips. Neither one could really tell you when kisses had started to happen, but they had definitely happened. "Does that mean you like me after all?"</p>
<p>Rather than replying, Jae kisses him again. Once, twice, a million times before Wonpil's mother texts him and asks him where he's at. Jae lets him go and their night ends, but something shifts.<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>"You really need to learn some subtlety," Sungjin says. The school day is over, and Sungjin is waiting for his cousin to get out of her class so he can drive her home. Jae is waiting at the front of the school, undoubtedly so he can bother Wonpil. Although Sungjin does find this particular occasion strange. Jae has never waited for Wonpil after school. "Let me guess, you aren't waiting for Wonpil because you don't like him?"</p>
<p>At the mention of Wonpil's name a dopey smile makes it's way to Jae's face. "Actually-"</p>
<p>"Hyung!" Wonpil exclaims, running over and hugging Jae tight. Jae hugs him back just as tight and grins wider.</p>
<p>"We're dating now," Jae says, just in time for Younghyun and Dowoon to arrive. Cue three shocked pairs of widened eyes.</p>
<p>"So you finally admit that you like him?" Younghyun asks.</p>
<p>"Nah, I think gravity just stuck us together and I can't get away from him," Jae replies.</p>
<p>"He likes me," Wonpil confirms.</p>
<p>"I like him."</p>
<p>"Aww! Hyung, I like you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>